


Ох, уж эти начальники

by Lintu_Lenny



Category: Being Human (UK), Iron Man (Movies), The Almighty Johnsons, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintu_Lenny/pseuds/Lintu_Lenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обсуждать начальство любят все...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ох, уж эти начальники

— Я, конечно, рада за них. Андерс очень изменился за последние два года. Но то, что Митчелл остался в Окленде, определенно идет на пользу работе. Пусть созваниваются, видятся в скайпе, да хоть письма пишут — их отношения меня не касаются, пока этот мелкий, ленивый божок хорошо делает свою работу. Да и вообще хоть что-то делает.  
— Да ладно тебе, Дон. Не у тебя одной такие проблемы...  
— Подожди, Пеппер, ты не поняла, это не проблемы! Я... я действительно за них рада. Проблемы были _до_ Митчелла. Сейчас у Андерса нет отмазок для безделья — его бойфренд следит, чтобы Джонсон меня не расстраивал и являлся на работу вовремя. Ну, почти вовремя. Я не знаю, точнее, лишь догадываюсь, чем они занимаются с утра пораньше, но полчаса опоздания — ничто, по сравнению с приходом к полудню, как раньше. Так что Митчелл — совесть и дисциплина Андерса.  
— Совесть и дисциплина, говоришь? Наверное, я тебя понимаю, — Пеппер задумчиво перебирала пальцами по ножке бокала. — Бартон для Тони делает почти то же самое. Правда, про опоздания речи не идет — Старк сам задает темп и распорядок, да и вообще, его работа — там, в мастерских, внизу. Всю организационную и торжественную часть я взяла на себя, как сегодня. В моих силах лишь заставить Тони ненадолго появиться перед публикой, а потом он снова идет ковыряться в своих железках, и тут Клинт мне не помощник, он сам не в восторге от шумных мероприятий. Зато именно благодаря Бартону Тони хоть не забывает про обед и ужин. Заткнуть Джарвиса — не проблема, зато попробуй без костюма поспорь со спецагентом, — Пеппер улыбнулась, видимо, припомнив какую-то шутку. — И, да, Бартон не дает Тони работать сутками, не позволяет обижать меня, Фила и прочих, там, Мстителей — уж больно у Тони иногда острый язык.  
— Видимо, Клинт Бартон считает его не только острым, но и... — Дон осеклась и быстро прикрыла рот ладонью. — Боже, что это шампанское творит?  
— Не знаю, что творит шампанское, но я рада, что мне удалось стянуть его у Тони из-под носа, а то с него сталось бы выпить всю бутылку, когда некому остановить. Он скучает, пока Бартон на задании, но сейчас это и к лучшему. Мне и компании крупно повезло, что этот миллиардер-плейбой-филантроп соизволил появиться на сегодняшней церемонии, это помогло мне решить пару вопросов в предстоящих соглашениях. Конечно, я говорила, что их отношения — это череда плюсов, но, когда Бартон здесь, Тони ни на одно совещание, ни на одну встречу не вытянешь. Они готовы вечер просидеть перед телевизором, ну а потом — сама представляешь.  
— Д-да, — румянец Дон явственно проступил на светлой коже. — Я-то уж точно представляю. Не раз и не два мне приходилось выбегать из офиса, прикрывшись папкой, лишь бы не разглядывать то, что творилось на столе, на диване, у стены и один раз — о, боже — на МОЕМ столе!  
— О, Дон, как я тебя понимаю, — Пеппер снова разлила по бокалам шампанское. — Я полагала, что скрытность Тони и паранойя Бартона не позволят им попасться мне на глаза. До некоторого момента так и было, пока я, проходя мимо мониторов слежения, не увидела их совсем не там, где полагается предаваться демонстрации чувств, так что, да, я понимаю.  
Женщины понимающе переглянулись.  
— Предлагаю последний тост. За наших начальников, которых отношения с мужчиной сделали лучше. И за то, что их мужчин сейчас здесь нет.  
— Отличный тост, Дон.

**Author's Note:**

> Смотрите, СМОТРИТЕ, что мне (МНЕ!) нарисовала бесконечно мной любимая april_ghost  
> http://cs622224.vk.me/v622224974/d2ee/fbkN00K32BU.jpg  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/2/8/1/3281907/82154319.jpg


End file.
